Beyond the Grave
Beyond the Grave is the fourth book in ''The 39 Clues'', and is by Jude Watson. 'Quote' "The air seemed to whisper that the past was very much alive..." -Irina Spasky Back Summary "MESSAGE FROM THE DEAD Betrayed by their cousins, abandoned by their uncle, and with only the slimmest hint to guide them, fourteen-year-old Amy Cahill and her younger brother, Dan, rush off to Egypt on the hunt for 39 Clues that lead to a source of an unimaginable power. But when they arrive, Amy and Dan get something inexpected-a message from their dead grandmother, Grace. Did Grace set out to help the two orphans...or are Amy and Dan headed for the most devastating betrayal of them all?" 'Overview ' At the beginng of the book they are in Egypt and they run into Irina Spasky. After escaping they manage to get a cab who brings them to the Hotel Excelsior. After asking for their name Dan says Oh accidentally and the clerk gives them a huge discount and the entire top floor. They eventually realize that the hotel is an Ekat stronghold and find three Sakhet statues in the stronghold with 2 of them havinga computer representation of a drawing of a tomb inside of each which Dan memorizes. They then find out that the hotel belongs to Bae Oh, the head of the Ekats, who traps them in a cage of unbreakable plastic. A little while later Nellie comes to save them by deactivating the cage. Then while escaping the hotel they get into a car of a person called Hilary Vale, who turns out to be Grace's best friend. They then recieve a letter from Grace and a Sakhet statue identical to the one without the drawing. They then open the statue, take out the papyrus and see one last different tomb from the other two identical tombs.Dan then draws the other two from memory, puts the sheets of paper together and sees the correct tomb which turns out to be the tomb of Nefertari. Then Theo, Hilary's grandon takes them there even though its under renovation because he's a tour guide. In the tomb they get lost and nearly killed by Irina but they manage to get out bu then are trapped on an island by Jonah but due to a fisherman they manage to get off. The next day they found out that hilary and theo were against them and use them as a lure to send Irina elsewhere. Then they and Alistair find out that the clue is 1/2 gram but the rest is blotted out. They finally find the clue at an antique store and find out that the clue is myrrh. 'Characters' *Bae Oh *Alistair Oh *Dan Cahill *Amy Cahill *Irina Spasky *Jonah Wizard *Broderick T. Wizard *Theo Cotter *Hillary Vale *Nellie Gomez *Saladin 'Mini-Description' Message From The Dead 'Clue' * Myrrh 'Secret Message' Alistair was there the night they died. 'Letter' Fellow Ekaterinas: Do not believe the lies. No matter what you hear about the Lucians, the Janus, the Tomas, or the wild rumors about Amy and Dan Cahill. THERE IS NO REASON TO BE ALARMED. The Ekaterinas WILL be the first to find the 39 Clues hidden around the world that lead to the secret of the Cahill family power. However, our branch cannot succeed without you. I beseech you, start your Clue hunt with all possible haste. Yours etc., Bae Oh (signature) Bae Oh P.S. And do let me know if you catch a glimpse of my nephew, Alistair. There's something I would very much like to... give him. 'Cards' * Card 74: Irina Spasky * Card 75: Grace's Guidebook * Card 76: The Myrrh Tree * Card 77: Secrets of Budapest * Card 78: Sakhet * Card 79: David Livingstone Category:Books Category:Beyond the Grave Category:Ekaterina Clues Category:Janus Category:Ekaterina Category:Clues Category:Madrigal Category:Lucian Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Vespers Category:Books in Series One Category:Cards Category:Oh Family Category:Spasky Family Category:Non-Cahill Characters Category:Wizard Family Category:Pets Category:Templates Category:Cahill Family Category:Vespers